


A Proper Apology

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: After Victor defeats Team Yell in the Budew Drop Inn, Marnie offers to give him a 'proper' apology. Things heat up further as they meet again and again...Now turning into an actual story, surprisingly enough.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie & Masaru | Victor, Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 196





	1. Budew Drop Inn

“Come on, you lot!” Marnie exclaimed, her voice never rising despite her clear exasperation. “Back home with you now!”

Victor and Hop had just arrived at the Budew Drop Inn in Motostoke hoping to sign in and catch a little shut-eye before the opening ceremony in the stadium tomorrow, only to find a group of goons harassing the staff. It wasn’t until after the two Postwick trainers had roundly defeated the four hooligans that Marnie had appeared and explained they were merely overambitious fans of hers, grunts calling themselves Team Yell who had come to cheer her on in her Gym Challenge.

“They’re just so caught up with wantin’ to support me and all that they tend to get a bit shirty with other Gym Challengers,” Marnie explained to Victor and Hop as the four Team Yell Grunts were finally ushered out the front doors of the inn. “Sorry if they caused you any trouble.”

“No trouble at all,” Victor assured the girl with a smile, doing his best to keep his eyes on Marnie’s face instead of literally any other part of her body.

With that, Victor and Hop went to check in at the front desk while Marnie mingled with some of the other Gym Challengers getting ready to spend the night at the inn. Though he knew he should have been getting ready to go to bed and prepare for the opening ceremonies tomorrow, Victor found his thoughts were dominated by the girl with the short pink dress and the black punk jacket. He kept sneaking glances back at her as he checked in, only to look away every time Marnie looked back at him in the same direction.

 _Is it my imagination, or is she checking me out, too?_ , Victor thought to himself as he finished signing in beside Hop. _Damn, I hope so. That little pink dress, that choker, those legs…I’m getting hard as a Roggenrola here!_

“Easy on the eyes, isn’t she?” Hop interjected all of a sudden as he nodded back towards Marnie, shaking Victor out of his lustful ruminations. “And already got herself some groupies!”

“Girl works fast,” Victor responded in what he hoped was a neutral tone, once again looking back at Marnie and this time blushing lightly as he found she was not only looking back at him, but was also making her way over to him and Hop.

 _She’s coming back_ , Victor realized with a start. _Holy crap, she’s actually coming back!_

“Looks like someone’s got plans for tonight,” Hop said, only half-jokingly, wriggling his eyebrows as he collected his things and prepared to head off. “Tell me all about it in the morning, eh, mate?”

And then he was gone, leaving Victor alone in the lobby as Marnie sauntered over to him.

“I wanted to apologize again for my…‘fans,’” Marnie said once she came to a stop in front of the trainer, unreadable as always, looking straight at him and speaking in a matter-of-fact manner. “Team Yell. Overzealous, the lot of ‘em. Can’t be helped, I suppose.”

“Oh, really, it was no trouble at all,” Victor assured her, blushing again as he realized just how close Marnie was standing in front of him. “No need to apologize.”

“We’ll have to agree to disagree on that front, then,” Marnie responded shyly, looking away slightly as her cheeks turned red. Victor could have sworn she was blushing. “I aim to be the Champion of Galar, and I can’t have fans of mine runnin’ around and gettin’ into trouble, now, can I?”

“I suppose you’re right,” Victor ultimately agreed, scratching the back of his head a little awkwardly. “Must be a lot of trouble having fans like that.”

“You’ve no idea,” Marnie said, a hint of a smile on her lips as she faced him once again. “So, now that we’ve got that out of the way…what do I say I give you a right _proper_ apology, hm?”

With that, Victor was absolutely certain Marnie was blushing, her cheeks glowing a bright red despite the subtlety of her facial expressions. The trainer from Postwick felt himself swallowing nervously as he looked at the girl before him and took her in – _all_ of her. He looked at her short pink dress, deceptively cute and ending far too soon, leaving almost the entirety of her legs bare save for the pointed boots she wore on her feet. He looked at the black jacket she wore, a stark contrast to her lightly-colored dress, and how it failed to hide the girl’s youthful cleavage. He look at her dark green eyes and her gothic black hair and knew right away, even without saying it, that she was thinking the exact same thing he was.

“A proper apology, eh?” Victor finally said, having taken in everything he wanted to see and finally making his decision. “What did you have in mind?”

Ten minutes later, Victor was balls-deep in Marnie’s tight cunt and pounding the girl with everything he had.

Instead of going up to one of their rooms, Victor and Marnie had instead found a darkened corridor somewhere within the labyrinth of hallways that made up the first floor of the Budew Drop Inn. Once certain they were alone, they got right to it: no kissing, no undressing, just some mutual foreplay to get each other ready before Victor penetrated Marnie from behind and began thrusting into her like his life depended on it.

 _Now this is a proper apology_ , Victor thought to himself as he rammed into Marnie as quickly as he could, already desperate to feel her adolescent cunt take every inch of his cock.

Marnie was facing the wall and supporting herself with her hands as Victor fucked her from behind, having lifted up the bottom of her dress and quickly discarded of her panties. Likewise, Victor’s pants were lowered just enough to free his hardened erection as he pushed and pulled it in and out of Marnie’s impossibly tight pussy. It was as though the two of them had silently agreed this was to be an act of passion, one not thought-out or dwelled upon; a quickie, a fuck, a few moments of sexual release, and nothing more.

“Uh! Uh! Uhn! _Fuck_!” Marnie moaned softly as she bucked her hips with every one of Victor’s thrusts into her adolescent cunt. She steadied herself with her boots, making sure her legs were far enough apart to accommodate her lover’s cock as it was rammed into her nubile body again and again. “Ye’ve done this before, haven’t ye?”

“Eh, I’ve had my share,” Victor responded with a bit of a grin as he reached up and took hold of Marnie’s shoulder with his left hand while gripping her bucking hips with his right. He savored both the sound and feeling of the girl’s bare ass slapping against his own hips as he thrust into her again and again, pushing his cock deeper inside of her each and every time. “Fuck, you’re tight, though! Sure this isn’t _your_ first time?”

“A lady never tells,” Marnie told him, whimpering slightly as she felt Victor shove his cock all the way into her, burying himself deeper inside of her than anyone else ever had been. “Oh, _fuck_! Just…don’t stop. Don’t you _fuckin’_ stop!”

“A girl after my own heart,” Victor said with a light chuckle, reaching over with his right hand to squeeze Marnie’s tight little ass. “I could get used to this, I could.”

Marnie’s only response was to continue to moan and grunt and cry out as she felt Victor fuck her relentlessly from behind. Something about being fucked by a complete stranger – and being completely unable to face said stranger – awoke something strangely powerful in Marnie, and the young woman found she quite liked the jolts of sexual excitement surging through her adolescent body. She felt _hot_. She felt _sexy_. Most importantly, she felt _wanted_.

Her boots squeaked against the linoleum floor, her naked ass slapped against her lover’s hips as he thrust into her, her still-clothed breasts bounced lightly in motion. Every thrust pushed her closer and closer towards the wall she was pressing her hands against, bending her elbows and forcing her to stick her ass out more to better receive Victor’s thick cock.

“HUH!!” Marnie suddenly cried out as she felt Victor bury himself to the hilt inside of her, pushing so far and so deep it felt like he was slamming against her cervix, a sensation the girl had never experienced before in her entire life. “Oh, bloody hell! Just like that! Just like that!”

Victor found himself smiling as he repeated the motion, pulling himself entirely out of Marnie save for the head of his cock…before thrusting back into her in one brutal motion, burying himself balls-deep inside of her and causing the girl to snap her head back as she cried out in both pain and pleasure. The young man relished the feeling of Marnie’s cunt wrapped around his thrusting cock, squeezing him tighter and tighter as he pounded her deeper and deeper.

Soon enough, the sounds of flesh smacking and slapping began to fill the darkened corridor as Victor plunged deeper and harder into Marnie, eventually moving his one hand down from her shoulder until he was gripping her by the hips, holding her tight ass still as he plowed into it with everything he had, resulting in the girl moaning and shaking before him, wantonly bucking her hips in a desperate attempt to take his cock as deeply as possible. Marnie’s jacket and dress fluttered awkwardly, but neither cared, both of them far too engrossed in the pleasures of the flesh to pay attention to such trivial things.

As Marnie moaned and groaned and bucked her hips back at Victor, the young man took to watching her naked ass as it bounced back and forth, his hips slamming into her cheeks every time he thrust into her. Her puckered little asshole was growing more and more tempting as time went by, and Victor swore to himself right then and there that he would one day be the first to put a cock in Marnie’s ass – if, of course, she hadn’t already received one.

“I knew you fancied me back in the lobby,” Marnie suddenly said, snapping Victor out of his thoughts but thankfully not enough to cause him to stop ramming himself into her with all the force he could muster. “I saw you lookin’ at me. ‘Easy on the eyes,’ isn’t that what your friend said?”

“Come off it! Like you weren’t checking me out yourself!” Victor retorted with a light chuckle, neither confirming nor denying Marnie’s assertion. “Something tells me you wouldn’t be apologizin’ to me like this if you didn’t fancy _me_!”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t,” Marnie responded, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes closed as Victor’s hips slammed into her ass and drove his cock deeper still into her needy cunt. “You’ll not be gettin’ a straight answer out of me that easily.”

“Oh, we’ll see,” Victor said with a mischievous smile, taking Marnie’s words as a challenge.

A moment later, Marnie found herself gasping in surprise as she felt one of Victor’s hands leave her hips and instead make its way around to her chest. First gripping one of her breasts through her dress and then groping it for a little, just enough to get a moan or two out of the girl, Victor then took hold of the top of her dress and yanked it down until both of Marnie’s perky breasts were released from their cloth prison.

From there, Victor quickly took to groping and manhandling Marnie’s tits as they bounced and jiggled back and forth, moving in motion as he thrust into the girl’s cunt from behind. Marnie gasped and moaned, shivering in delight as she felt Victor playing with her tits, his warm hand tweaking her hardened nipples and squeezing the sensitive flesh of her breasts.

“Fancy me now?” Victory asked playfully, leaning in and practically whispering it in Marnie’s ear, causing a shiver to run down the girl’s spine.

“M-M-Maybe a little,” Marnie admitted breathily after a minute or two of Victor groping her hungrily, still wantonly bucking her hips back against Victor’s thrusting hips. Another moment passed, and then Marnie’s entire body shivered as a new wave of pleasure flowed through her. “Fuck! I’m so close…!”

That was Victor’s clue. Still hungrily squeezing one of Marnie’s breasts with one hand and gripping her bucking hips with another, the young man began to ram into Marnie faster and harder than ever before, knowing her end was close. Already going quickly enough that his clothes were stained with sweat and his heart was ready to beat right out of his chest, Victor could do little else but push himself to the very limit, desperate not only to reach his own climax but also to bring about the best one for Marnie as well.

 _I’m nothing if not generous_ , he thought to himself as he buried himself to the hilt inside the girl again and again, his hips slamming into her ass with all the force of a light rail.

Luckily for Victor, Marnie had indeed been close when she started crying out, and it didn’t take much more effort to push her past her own limitations. Practically screaming in pleasure, Marnie felt her entire body shake and squirm as her orgasm overtook her. Her cunt tightened around Victor’s thrusting cock, her legs shook and turned to jelly, and tears were coming out of her eyes as she fought to catch her own breath.

“Oh, Arceus…!” she moaned weakly as she fought to merely remain standing, her orgasm causing her to practically writhe in pleasure between Victor and the wall. “Oh, sweet _fuckin’_ Arceus!”

Victor wasn’t far behind. The moment Marnie experienced her own orgasm, Victor felt her already impossibly tight pussy tighten like a vice grip around his cock, practically squeezing the life out of him and begging for him to cum. His thrusts began wilder and more desperate as he toed the line, growing closer with every passing second.

“Here I come!” he announced, moving both hands down to Marnie’s hips to keep her naked ass still as he drilled into it with all his might.

“Do it!” Marnie demanded, bucking her hips as best she could with legs made of jelly, her pussy already sore and aching from the supreme pounding she was receiving. “Fill me!”

And, with a loud and agonizing groan of relief, that’s exactly what Victor did. Burying himself to the hilt inside of Marnie, the young man began firing rope after rope of hot white fluid into the girl’s aching cunt. He thrust forward with every release, slamming his weary hips into her sore ass and pumping her full of his warm seed. All Marnie could do was gasp and moan lightly as she received what Victor gave her, another shiver of delight running down her spine as she felt his boiling hot juices fill her to the brim.

For the next minute or so, the two trainers merely remained where they were in the darkened corridor, with Marnie struggling to stand and Victor’s softening cock still buried in her cunt. They both fought to catch their breath, neither releasing the other or even considering putting their clothes back in order. For now, at least, they were content where they were and who they were with.

“I haven’t been shagged like that in years,” Marnie admitted once she finally had the air and strength with which to speak. She could still feel her lover buried inside of her, his hot juices warming her womb as she pressed her bare ass against his hips.

“Tell me about it,” Victor agreed wearily, thrusting into her one last time, just for the hell of it, just to feel her delicious cunt wrapped around his softening cock. “Definitely the best apology I’ve ever received.”

Marnie allowed herself a small smile at that. “Aye. A _proper_ apology.”


	2. Spikemuth

“And ‘ere I thought I told you to clear off.”

Victor smiled to himself as he heard Marnie enter the Spikemuth Pokémon Center, finishing his transaction at the Mart and then turning around to greet her as she approached him. The girl looked much the same as when he had last seen her only an hour or so before, still wearing her short pink dress and black leather jacket with all the added punk accessories, although she did have a bit of a spring in her step that indicated to Victor that she had been successful in defeating her brother Piers, the Gym Leader of Spikemuth.

It was thanks to Marnie that Victor had been able to make it into Spikemuth at all, what with Team Yell having shuttered up the entire town in hopes of keeping out any potential Gym Challengers. The town was open again, of course, had been ever since Victor defeated Piers an hour or so ago, right before Marnie showed up and challenged her brother for the Dark Badge. As such, Victor actually _had_ ‘cleared off,’ as Marnie had so eloquently put it…just not for long.

“Aye, you did,” Victor said with a small grin as he addressed the girl, already feeling his cheeks begin to burn at her mere presence. “Just came back to pick up a few things, heal my Pokémon. I take it you won the match?”

“Course I did,” Marnie responded as matter-of-factly as always, not letting a single expression cross her face as she showed off her shiny new Dark Badge. “He had me on the ropes for a bit, I’ll admit it, but I won. Suppose it helps being his sister, knowin’ his strategies, all that.”

“Right, Piers is your brother,” Victor commented with a nod, too awkward to really say anything else. “I didn’t know that before today.”

“Not many do,” Marnie admitted after a moment’s pause, looking away a little and blushing the slightest amount. “Tried to keep it hush-hush as best I could. You know how it is…I’d rather win on my own merits, not by ridin’ on my big brother’s coattails.”

“Right, right,” Victor agreed. “Makes sense…”

They fell silent for a bit after that, both of them unwittingly blushing as they remembered they were standing rather awkwardly in the center of a nearly-empty Pokémon Center. Though Victor and Marnie had run into each other and even battled a few times since their first meeting in the Budew Drop Inn back in Motostoke all those weeks and months ago, all of their subsequent encounters had been rather brief and, truth be told, a little awkward, especially considering the way their first encounter had ended.

Namely, with Victor fucking the living daylights out of Marnie in a darkened hotel hallway.

As such, Victor found himself unexplainably awkward every time he ran into Marnie, and he imagined she had a similar issue. It wasn’t just that they had sex – Victor was no virgin when the two first met, and he assumed the same of Marnie – it was something else. Something _better_. Something that kept him from speaking right whenever or wherever he saw her, something that sent him into sexual and emotional overdrive, something that clouded his thoughts and actions and made him blind and deaf to all else.

 _It was the best shag I’ve ever had, that’s what it was_ , Victor admitted to himself as he restrained himself from seizing Marnie and ravishing her right there in the middle of the Pokémon Center. _The best shag I’ve ever had, with probably the cutest girl I’ve ever met…and she’s my rival. Bloody brilliant. I sure can pick ‘em, eh?_

Victor was still mentally debating what to say when Marnie offered him an olive branch by speaking first, thankfully pulling him out of his daydreams.

“Truth be told, I’m glad you’re still here,” Marnie said slowly, her own cheeks rather red in color, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Victor.

“Oh?” Victor asked, wondering, not for the first time, if the feelings he was developing towards Marnie were _possibly_ reciprocated. “Why’s that?”

“Well…it’s lookin’ like I owe you another apology,” Marnie told him a little shyly, having trouble looking her rival in the eye just as she did anytime he beat her in a Pokémon battle. “A rather big one, I should think. On behalf of Team Yell, that is. _Again_.”

“For what this time?” Victor said with a smile, the hint of laughter in his voice despite himself. “Shuttering Spikemuth, attacking me in the streets, or trying to sabotage my Gym Challenge?”

“…yes.”

Victor laughed at that, Marnie’s simplistic answer to his question, and with that it felt like all the awkwardness he had been experiencing suddenly disappeared. It helped that his laughter prompted a few shy chuckles from Marnie herself, who very obviously covered her mouth and turned away as she laughed softly, as though trying to hide the fact she was amused. For a moment, the two simply took comfort in each other’s presence, laughing gently like the friends and rivals they were.

 _Shit_ , Victor thought to himself as he wiped a tear from his eye and finally stopped laughing. _I better not be falling in love with this girl…_

“You know you’re not responsible for Team Yell, yeah?” he said once he and Marnie had both finished laughing. “You can’t go around thinkin’ you have to make amends for what your friends and family do. Especially in your case. You’ll be running yourself ragged, you will!”

“Aye, I know, I know,” Marnie responded, her cheeks still tinged with red from both laughter and what Victor _hoped_ to be attraction. She bit her lip, then, looking more than a little timid as she thought over her next few words. “But, since you’re my rival and all, perhaps you’d still be willin’ to let me apologize to you… _personally_?”

With that, Marnie took another step closer to Victor, closing most of the distance between them, and then reached down to take one of Victor’s hands in her own. The next thing Victor knew, Marnie was standing right in front of him and looking into his eyes with her own, a subtle but unmistakable expression of pure _need_ written all over her face.

“Please,” she said so softly Victor felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine.

All at once, Victor remembered every sight and sound of their first time together back at the Budew Drop Inn. He remembered how he lifted Marnie’s dress and pounded into her from behind. He remembered how she bucked her hips to his thrusts and moaned under his touch. He remembered how damn _right_ it felt to be buried inside her. He remembered how she shuddered and writhed in pleasure as he came inside her, as though the one thing she wanted most in the world was to take his seed.

Victor had dreamed about his tryst with Marnie almost every night since it happened and now, here and now, Marnie was standing in front of him and practically begging him to do it again.

 _Well, she did say she fancied me,_ Victor remembered. _And who am I to look a gift Ponyta in the mouth?_

“You know a place?” he finally asked, smirking despite his blush.

“I know a place,” she responded.

“Lead the way.”

The ‘place’ that Marnie was referring to ended up being right behind the Pokémon Center, what with the center itself apparently having no back windows and all of the surrounding buildings either being abandoned or boarded up. Victor had expected a hotel room or even Marnie’s own home – she was from Spikemuth, right? – but it wasn’t like he was going to complain. So long as it was the two of them, he didn’t really care about the fact he was shagging in a back alley.

 _Not necessarily the most comfortable place in Galar,_ he thought to himself. _But, when in Spikemuth, do as those in Spikemuth do…_

They checked to make sure the coast was clear before they got to it, their activities illuminated only by some of the dim neon lights scattered throughout the impoverished district. To Victor’s surprise, it was actually Marnie who took the lead, her hands immediately going to his crotch before expertly undoing his pants and then pulling out his dick. It was already hard and throbbing, had been since Marnie had whispered ‘please’ to him with such obvious desire in her voice, and the small smile that crossed her lips once she saw it only fueled the fire already raging within Victor.

Satisfied that her lover was rock hard and ready to go, Marnie turned and went to place her hands against the back wall of the Pokémon Center, planning to take the same position she had been in before when she and Victor shagged in Motostoke, with her ass out and Victor pounding into her from behind. She was thus surprised when Victor reached out and took her by the hand before she could do so, spinning her back around so she was facing him and her own back was to the wall behind her.

“I want to see you this time,” Victor said, his voice already full of desire and his confidence returning now that he knew Marnie wanted this just as badly as he did. “Your face, I mean. If that’s okay?”

“You…want to see me?” Marnie asked, blushing an impossibly deep scarlet in color, as though completely overwhelmed by the idea that her lover wanted more than just her cunt. She knew he fancied her, but did he really fancy her _that_ much? “Really?”

“Absolutely,” Victor told her.

Marnie’s response wasn’t a verbal one. Instead of answering his question, the girl instead reached under her short pink dress, took hold of her already moistened panties, and then tugged them down to her feet before stepping out of them and tossing them aside. When she straightened back up, her cheeks were on fire but her own confidence had returned; she knew what she wanted and, by Arceus, she was going to get it.

“Take me,” she said simply.

That was all she needed to say. A moment later, Victor had her pushed up against the wall and his hands were quickly moving under her dress. Marnie gasped and moaned slightly as she felt Victor begin to finger her wet cunt with one hand as the other reached around to grip her ass, deftly lifting one of her bare legs to give him a better angle with which to enter her. Catching on quickly, Marnie hooked her leg around Victor’s waist while using the other to remain standing, even if it was on her toes. Her hands she placed on Victor’s shoulders, already preparing herself for the pounding she was about to receive. Victor was already expertly moving his finger inside of her, but Marnie wanted more than his finger, and she made it known.

The girl gasped as she finally felt Victor take hold of his hardened cock and begin to rub it up and down the lips of her pussy, as though teasing her. Marnie groaned lightly and instinctively pushed her hips towards her lover upon feeling the head of his cock so near, as though trying to impale herself on him. Victor, however, merely smiled cruelly as he continued to tease her, placing the head of his cock at her entrance and then simply leaving it there.

“You havin’ a laugh or something?” Marnie asked, looking Victor in the eye and glaring at him as he continued to irritate her. “You want me or not?”

“Oh, definitely,” Victor replied, his voice low and confidence in a way that made Marnie shiver in delight. “Maybe I’m just savoring the moment, eh?”

“Cruel bastard,” Marnie grumbled, once again thrusting her hips forward in hopes of pushing her needy cunt onto his throbbing dick. “Just _do it_ already!”

“Do what, Marnie?” Victor asked, smirking cruelly.

“You _know_ what!”

“Say it.”

“Fuckin’ put it in me!” Marnie hissed, tightening her grip on his shoulders as she tried to pull him both towards her and inside her. “Bang me! Shag me! Bloody _wreck_ me! Just stop teasin’ and _fuck_ _me_ , Victor!”

Victor smiled. “Music to my ears.”

With that, Victor obliged by finally pushing the head of his cock into Marnie’s waiting cunt in one smooth motion, both of them groaning in pleasure upon contact. She was just as tight as when they met in Motostoke, Victor realized, maybe even tighter if that was possible. Marnie, on the other hand, gasped as she felt the thickness of Victor’s dick finally penetrate her, thicker than any she had ever bad before their first meeting.

From there, Victor slowly began to push and pull his cock in and out of Marnie, pushing himself deeper and deeper inside of her with every thrust and eliciting a pleasurable moan out of the girl with every movement. Marnie gasped and writhed against the wall she was pressed against as she felt inch after inch of Victor’s girth push itself deeper and deeper inside of her until he finally bottomed out, the entirety of his cock buried inside of her impossibly tight cunt.

“I _needed_ this,” Marnie said softly, her eyes closed as she savored the feeling of simply being so completely full.

“You and me both,” Victor agreed, pushing forward a little despite already being balls-deep in Marnie’s pussy, as if trying to ensure he was as deep as was physically possible. “You feel so _fucking_ good, Marnie.”

“Don’t tell me,” Marnie insisted, opening her eyes and giving her lover another look of pure, unadulterated need. “ _Show_ me.”

So Victor showed her. He started by pulling nearly the entirety of his cock outside of Marnie, leaving only the head of his dick still buried inside of her cunt…before thrusting into her all the way in one go, literally making the girl scream as she felt both the emptiness of his sudden absence and then the ecstasy of his girth filling her all the way to the brim once more.

Each and every thrust that came after mimicked that simple but incredible rhythm, enough so that Marnie quickly found herself gasping for breath as Victor’s cock seemed to pound it right out of her. She bucked her hips as best she could, the bottom of her dress riding up with each of Victor’s thrusts until her bare ass was practically pressed against the brick wall of the Pokémon Center. Not that she minded a little roughness, even on her ass; as far as Marnie was concerned, that only made the entire experience hotter still. Thus, aside from bucking her hips and tightening her one leg around Victor’s waist, Marnie could do little else but moan her appreciation and squirm in pleasure as her lover had his merry way with her.

For Victor, fucking Marnie a second time was literally a dream come true; he had been waiting and hoping for this moment ever since that first night in the Budew Drop Inn, and he could barely contain himself now that it had arrived. Luckily for him, he didn’t need to contain himself, as Marnie clearly requested absolutely all of him, if her bucking hips and little whimpers of desire were anything to go by. As such, Victor gave Marnie everything he had and more, thrusting his cock into her tightening cunt again and again and again, savoring the sensation of being buried to the hilt inside her warm and wonderful folds.

“Huh! Huh! Huh! Oh, bloody hell, Victor…!”

Marnie moaned as she moved her hands from his shoulders to wrap them around his neck. Her one leg tightened around Victor’s waist as the other did its best to remain upright despite the powerful pounding the girl was receiving. It wasn’t long before Marnie was relying almost entirely on Victor’s strength (and the fact he was practically slamming her against the wall) to keep her from falling on her ass.

Victor, meanwhile, was far too busy pounding into Marnie to say anything at all, one of his hands under the leg wrapped around his waist while the other gripped the girl by her bare ass. He fucked Marnie like he would never fuck another girl ever again, and part of him hoped he wouldn’t; after all, how could he possibly top _this_?

His question was answered as he looked down over Marnie’s beautiful form, even as he did his best to absolutely wreck her, and found his eyes landing on her breasts. Though still covered by the top of the girl’s dress, Victor could see how Marnie’s tits were bouncing up and down with every thrust, though somewhat restricted by their confinement. He wanted more; he wanted to see them.

A moment later, Marnie’s eyes snapped wide open as she felt Victor grab the top of her dress and yank it down over her tits, freeing her breasts and leaving them open to the evening air. It wasn’t long before the girl’s small nipples grew hard and her perky little tits began to bounce and jiggle with every motion, only further encouraging Victor to destroy her. Without slowing or stopping his thrusting, Victor quickly dove in and wrapped his lips around Marnie’s left nipple. The girl could do nothing but whimper and mewl in pleasure as she felt Victor hungrily suck on her breast and nibble on her sensitive nipple.

“Lovely little buggers,” Victor said with a smile as he pulled himself off Marnie’s chest and instead watched as her naked breasts bounced up and down in perfect harmony. “Shame you don’t show them off more.”

“Don’t…tempt me…” Marnie gasped out before she threw her head back and moaned at a particularly deep thrust. Her one leg tightened around Victor’s waist, as if pulling him ever closer and trying to take even more of his cock.

 _What would Piers think if he could see me now?_ , Marnie wondered as she took every inch of Victor’s throbbing dick, her cunt tightening around his girth as he pounded her ass against the brick wall of the Pokémon Center. _Tits out, legs spread, gettin’ shagged behind a Pokémon Center and screamin’ like a girl all the while. Not so proper, eh, Big Bro?_

As though fueled on by her own dirty thoughts, Marnie began roughly bucking back to Victor’s thrusts harder and with even more gusto than ever before. Ensuring that both of his hands were on her ass or under her legs, Marnie quickly pushed herself up and then wrapped both of her legs around Victor’s waist, leaving him entirely responsible for holding her up. It was a responsibility her lover took in strike, grinning all the while, only picking up his pace as he rammed into her harder and deeper, stretching her vaginal walls like never before.

It was rough. It was dirty. It was _hot_.

It was everything Marnie could have wanted and more.

“I missed this,” she finally said between her moans and squeals of pleasure. “So much. Ever since Motostoke. I’ve _never_ been shagged like that, Victor, by anyone. _Never_. I practically dreamt about this!”

“Same here,” Victor answered, smiling as he looked away from the girl’s bouncing breasts and up into her eyes.

“R-Really?”

“Oh, aye,” Victor told her, still ramming himself into Marnie’s tightening cunt as quickly and as ferociously as he possibly could. “Every night, Marnie. Every bloody night. It’s all I could dream about, all I could think about it! Being with you again, doing this…it’s _literally_ a dream come true, this is.”

And, despite herself, Marnie felt tears spring to her eyes as she heard Victor all but confess his feelings for her, or at least his unbridled lust. She had lived most of her life timid and lonely, with no one but her brother Piers to look after her, to recruit fans for her, to _make_ people like her. Victor wasn’t just a good shag…he was a good man, and she wanted to make sure he knew that.

“You really mean that?” she finally asked. “Am I a dream come true to you?”

“The best there bloody is,” Victor confirmed with a gentle smile, his hands gripping her ass as tightly as possible as he fucked her with everything he had.

Marnie’s heart practically melted then and there. Despite the soreness growing in her ass as Victor gripped her tighter than anyone ever had before, despite her shaky legs wrapped around his thrusting waist, despite his cock pounding into her harder and deeper than anyone ever had or ever would again, despite _everything_ …hearing Victor say those words made her happier than anything else that had taken place between them.

With tears in her eyes and a shy smile on her face, Marnie unhooked one of her hands from behind Victor’s neck and instead placed it on his cheek, all while he continued to thrust into her and she continued to buck her hips in response.

“Cum in me?” she asked sweetly, looking her lover in the eye. “Please?”

Victor merely smirked in response. “That’s the plan, love.”

They came at the same time, incredibly enough, and not much longer after Marnie requested Victor do so. Whatever had passed between the two had driven both of them far over the edge, both sexually and emotionally, and it wasn’t long before they were fucking each other as though for dear life. Victor drove his cock into Marnie’s needy cunt faster and harder and deeper than ever before, his heart pounding in his chest as he used every ounce of energy he had to pleasure the girl in his arms. Likewise, Marnie moaned and cried and bucked her hips as best she could, her nails digging into the back of Victor’s neck as she felt her pussy tightening around his thrusting dick.

Then Marnie was screaming as her greatest orgasm ever completely overwhelmed her, her cunt clamping down on Victor’s cock like a vice grip as every muscle in her body spasmed uncontrollably. Her arms shook, her legs tightened, and she saw stars for the first time in her life, bursts of white light that quickly blinded her to everything but the sexual ecstasy flowing through her. Marnie was left little more than a twitching ragdoll as her orgasm overtook her, squirming and writhing as tears gleamed at the edge of her eyes.

Victor exploded inside of her at the same time, groaning loudly and burying his cock as deeply inside of Marnie as he could as he unleashed his seed within her. He pumped into her multiple times, each time firing another rope of his white hot juices inside of her, and he both saw and felt how Marnie tightened her legs around him as he came inside her, as though to ensure he didn’t spill a drop. With his release likewise came both relief and ecstasy, and soon Victor was seeing the same stars currently blinding his lover.

Long minutes passed before Victor and Marnie finally came back to their senses, though Victor had thankfully been at least well enough in his mind to remain standing and keep Marnie from falling over, pressed as she was between himself and the wall. Slowly, slowly, he felt Marnie’s weak legs begin to unravel themselves from around his waist, and he (somewhat awkwardly) helped keep her steady (by clutching her ass) as she put her booted feet back on the ground. They pulled apart shortly thereafter, but Victor was careful to stay nearby in order to help Marnie on her unsteady legs.

“That was…that was…” Marnie began to say as she leaned back against the wall she had just been railed against, still in a state of undress and absolutely certain she was going to be walking bow-legged when she left. “Bloody hell, Victor, I…I can’t even describe it.”

“The best shag you’ve ever had?” Victor offered, smiling lightly as he pulled up his pants beside her.

“Aye,” Marnie responded with a shy smile of her own. “That it was.”

“Glad to hear it,” Victor said. “Apology accepted, by the way.”

Marnie laughed a little at that before setting about fixing herself up. Unlike Victor, who merely had to reset his pants, she had to tuck her breasts back into her dress, pull the bottom of said dress down until it hid her goods, clean off her clothes, and even fix up her hair. It simply wouldn’t do to walk around looking like she’d just had the best sex of her life, not even in Spikemuth. Marnie was just about finished when Victor approached her.

“Here,” he said, offering her what Marnie recognized as the underwear she had tossed aside right before they began, having apparently found them on the ground. “Figured you might want these back?”

Marnie found herself blushing again, suddenly unable to make eye contact with her lover despite herself. “K-Keep ‘em. I’d say you’ve earned a souvenir. You can give ‘em back next time.”

“Next time, eh?” Victor asked, a knowing smirk crossing his face. “So there’ll _be_ a next time, then?”

“You’d best believe we’re doin’ this again,” Marnie told him steadfastly, never more certain of anything else in her entire life. “But before we go our separate ways…there is one last thing I’d like to give you.”

“Not another apology?” Victor joked.

“No,” Marnie answered, still blushing deeply. “This.”

With that, Marnie leaned forward and pressed her lips against Victor’s, capturing his in their very first kiss together despite all the intimacy that had already taken part between them. Victor was confused at first, his eyes shooting wide open as he felt Marnie kiss him, but he caught on remarkably quickly; he was a fast learner, after all. In one swift movement, he wrapped an arm around Marnie, placed a hand on her back, and practically pulled her to him, only further deepening the kiss.

They pulled apart moments later, both of them flushed in the face and just as out of breath as before, albeit now for an entirely different reason. They smiled shyly at one another before leaning in and resting their foreheads against one another.

“Promise we’ll do this again?” Marnie asked, looking up into Victor’s eyes one last time.

“Aye,” Victor agreed, smiling as he looked right back at her. “Nothin’ could keep me away.”


	3. Wyndon

“Well, look who it is.”

This time it was Marnie’s turn to recognize the voice that called out to her, rather than the other way around, a light blush and the smallest hint of a smile creeping along the edge of her mouth as she turned around to find Victor walking towards her from across the lobby of Wyndon Stadium. Marnie had only just arrived in Wyndon earlier that day, and had headed straight to the stadium in order to sign up for the Semifinals, having finally won all eight Gym badges, thus qualifying her for the Wyndon Tournament.

It had only been about a week since Victor and Marnie’s latest tryst in Spikemuth, and Marnie had yet to keep herself from thinking about it at least a hundred times every day. Not just the way he entered her, or pounded her silly, or fucked her against a brick wall…but how gentle he was with her at the same time, how he had demanded he face her, how he had kissed her back when first she stole one from him. Whatever she and Victor had, Marnie knew it was becoming more serious, more intense, more… _something_ , and she would be lying if she didn’t admit she was more than a little intrigued as to where it might all lead.

 _Apparently it led us both right to Wyndon_ , she thought, raising her eyebrow as she watched Victor approach, a light blush in his cheeks as well, even as he smirked at her as though catching her by surprise. _Just you watch, I’ll end up fightin’ him in the Semifinals right away. Fate’s a cruel bitch, she is._

“Surprised to see me, are you?” Marnie asked as Victor finally came to a stop in front of her. She had already finished registering for the competition, and figured she had some time to spare.

“No, can’t say I am,” Victor admitted as he gave her a smile. “I always knew you would make it to the Semifinals. Never a doubt in my mind.”

“How sweet of you,” Marnie said, an eyebrow still raised despite the red in her cheeks as she tried to play it cool. “Raihan must be slacking if he’s lettin’ himself lose to chumps like you. Sully the good reputation of the League, you will.”

“Says the girl who’s _never_ defeated me,” Victor reminded her, his own confidence coming back as quickly as Marnie’s cocky attitude was displayed. “Suppose this means we’ll be facing each other tomorrow.”

“Suppose it does,” Marnie said, the tiny hint of her smile quickly disappearing with that reminder. “No room for two Champions in Galar, after all.”

“Aye,” Victor agreed awkwardly. “I suppose not.”

Wyndon Stadium was all hustle and bustle around the two trainers, and it wasn’t long before they realized they had attracted a bit of a crowd. Having made it to the Semifinals, both Victor and Marnie were essentially minor celebrities in Galar now, and both had gathered a small but loyal following of fans; and not just Team Yell, either, in Marnie’s case, but _actual_ fans not mobilized by her brother. Regardless, both trainers soon became aware of the fact their conversation was being watched by over a dozen people sitting or standing in the stadium lobby, no doubt waiting for an epic Pokémon battle to break out any moment.

Then the cheering started.

“Victor!!” shouted one of the fans on Victor’s side of the lobby, his voice loud enough to cause Victor to wince. “Woo!”

“Marnie! Marnie! Marnie!” someone began chanting on the other side of the room, as if trying to outdo Victor’s fan.

“Show her who’s boss, Victor!”

“Give him a right thrashing, Marnie!”

“Have my babies!”

“No, have _my_ babies!”

 _These blokes are worse than Team Yell_ , Marnie thought to herself as she looked around and tried to keep herself from glaring at both sides of the crowd slowly beginning to gather around them. As much as she appreciated the support, she hadn’t intended her conversation with Victor to lead to an exhibition match. _What I’d give to have a Pokémon who can Teleport right now…_

“Fancy a stroll?”

It was as though Victor had read her mind. Marnie turned away from the gathering crowd to find Victor still standing in front of her, an awkward smile on his face as he motioned towards the front doors, patiently awaiting her answer.

Marnie could have kissed him right then and there. Instead, she merely offered one of her infamously tiny smiles.

“Love to,” she said.

A few excuses and about a dozen autographs later, both Victor and Marnie finally managed to extract themselves from the crowd gathering in the lobby of Wyndon Stadium. The sun was beginning to set, casting red and purple hues upon the historical metropolis of Wyndon as the two made their way outside and began moving _away_ from the stadium.

“Sorry about that,” Victor said to Marnie once they were both free. “Now I know how you must have felt having Team Yell follow you around everywhere.”

“Better be careful sayin’ you’re sorry around me,” Marnie said, raising another eyebrow as she looked over at Victor. “Or don’t you remember what’s happened every time _I’ve_ ended up apologizin’ to _you_?”

Victor laughed. “Hard to forget something like that.”

Now past most of the crowds, Victor and Marnie made their way to the small park just south of the stadium, crossing the river that ran through the center of the city and effectively divided it in half. It was quieter in the park, with much less chance of being recognized for their fame, and peaceful, almost as though they were back outside the city limits.

“It’s good to see you,” Victor said, breaking their comfortable silence once they reached the park and found themselves effectively on their own. He spoke softly, but confidently, as though he had been meaning to say so for quite some time now. “I’ve missed you.”

“You mean you missed shaggin’ me rotten,” Marnie countered, looking over at him with a small but playful smirk.

“Oh, absolutely, no denying that,” Victor responded with another of those shy smiles that Marnie simply couldn’t get enough of. “But no, I meant _you_. I know it’s not been long since Spikemuth, but…I did. I missed you, Marnie.”

“I missed you, too,” Marnie told him after a moment’s hesitation, blushing again and suddenly unable to look her rival in the eye. “Too bad I’ve nothin’ to apologize for this time.”

Victor laughed at that, and that made Marnie laugh, if only a little, helping her finally face the young man again. She felt her blush begin to deepen and her cheeks grow hot as she found Victor looking right back at her, his eyes looking into her own, that _stupidly_ charming smile on his face all the while, and suddenly all Marnie wanted to do was kiss him.

Except, this time, Victor beat her to it.

One moment, Victor was lost in Marnie’s eyes, the next he was capturing her lips in a mind-blowing kiss, and neither could have been happier. Marnie was surprised at first, but soon she was kissing Victor back with everything she had.

It was true Marnie had missed Victor, and had certainly missed their trysts, but she didn’t really understand just how damn _much_ she had missed him until he was kissing her and she was kissing him and they were together, alone, just the two of them. Victor was much the same, having spent what time he had not battling Pokémon instead thinking about the punk girl from Spikemuth, the one who kissed him, the one he knew he was falling for.

Then, suddenly…it was over.

Victor’s eyes snapped open as he felt Marnie pull away from him all of a sudden, first her lips and then the rest of her. Still blushing a deep red, he was left bewildered and a little hurt as Marnie turned away from him.

“Marnie?” he asked. “What’s wrong?”

“W-We shouldn’t be doing this,” Marnie told him after a moment’s thought, her voice soft and clearly tinged with regret. “We’re _rivals_ , Victor. We shouldn’t be… _fraternizin’_ with the competition!

Victor frowned. “You’re talking about the tournament.”

“Of course I’m talkin’ about the bloody tournament!” Marnie exclaimed, spinning back around so she could glare at him more obviously. “Look at us, Victor! We’re trainers, challengers, _rivals_! And ‘ere we are, both in Wyndon, about to go into the bleedin’ Semifinals. We should be trainin’ or battlin’…not _kissing_!”

“I don’t see why we can’t do both,” Victor argued, still frowning a little. “I know the Championship means a lot to you. It means a lot to me, too! Beat all eight Gyms and came all the way from bloody Postwick, didn’t I?”

“Then you should know why we can’t do this,” Marnie insisted, doing her best to keep herself from getting too angry. “This can only end badly, Victor. We’re only gonna end up hurtin’ one another. Doesn’t even matter who wins, after tomorrow…everythin’ will change.”

Silence. Victor looked away, red in the face, frustrated, trying to figure out what to say and how to convince Marnie otherwise, knowing all the while her mind was made up and most likely wouldn’t be changing. Marnie, meanwhile, was blushing just as red, fighting her own feelings and needs and desires, still unable to look Victor in the eye even as she tried to deny everything she was feeling for him.

It wasn’t until Marnie felt Victor reach up and place his hands on her shoulders, that she finally managed to turn back around and face her rival/lover. When she did, she was surprised to find a look of stark determination on his face, one that told her he knew exactly what he wanted and that he knew how to get it.

“Just give me tonight,” he said to her, his voice low but filled with need. “One last time, you and me. You’re right, I don’t know what’s gonna happen tomorrow, but…I _want_ you, Marnie. I _need_ you. And you feel the same way, don’t go denyin’ it. Please, just…just give me tonight.”

Marnie wanted nothing more than to say yes. To have Victor all to herself one last time – the thought was tempting, she couldn’t deny it. And Victor was right, she _did_ want him, she _did_ need him, more than he knew. But what about the Semifinals? What about her dream? What if they battled one another tomorrow and one of them lost? What, then? What would happen?

 _Can’t predict the future_ , Marnie thought to herself as she looked into Victor’s eyes and saw just how much he needed her, desired her, _craved_ her. _Victor’s right, we don’t know what’s gonna happen tomorrow. But it ain’t tomorrow, yet…_

“Just tonight?” she finally asked, her mind made up.

“Just tonight,” Victor insisted.

“One last time?”

“One last time.”

_Ah, fuck it._

“You got a room at the Rose?” Marnie asked, referring to the elegant five-star hotel on the other side of town.

“No,” Victor told her, a little sheepishly, “I just got here. Went straight to the stadium to register for the Semifinals.”

“Good,” Marnie said with a mischievous little smirk. “Cuz you won’t be usin’ it tonight.”

Half an hour later, Victor found himself lying on the bed in one of the Rose of the Rondeland’s luxurious hotel rooms as Marnie passionately sucked his dick.

The two had barely been able to keep themselves off each other as Marnie showed Victor the way to the hotel, quickly heading upstairs and directly into the room she had rented for the evening. There had been a few gropes and hidden kisses along the way, particularly in the stairwell once the two were sure no one could see them, but nothing compared to when they finally got to Marnie’s room and the punk girl practically pushed Victor onto the bed. Not even bothering to undress or show him around, Marnie had gotten straight to work, undoing Victor’s pants and boxers before wrapping her lips around his hardened cock.

“Been meanin’ to do this for a while,” she had said as she licked the entire length of Victor’s rock-hard shaft before closing her mouth around the head of his cock and sucking.

“Sweet Arceus,” Victor gasped as he felt Marnie take his meat into her mouth, his own head falling back onto the comfortable hotel pillow.

Marnie wasn’t just being sexy for the hell of it; she was telling the truth. As much as she loved having Victor’s hard cock pounding into her tight cunt – and very much intended to have it again – she was just as intrigued as to the taste and texture of the cock that had given her such a wonderful pair of shags. As such, it was with a great deal of delight that she both stroked and licked up and down the length of Victor’s dick, savoring the sensation of having his tool throbbing in her warm, wet mouth.

Once she was sure Victor wasn’t going to cream down her throat immediately, Marnie began to properly suck his dick, bobbing her head up and down, taking more and more of Victor’s cock into her mouth every time she moved back down. It took a while, but soon Marnie was able to fit the entirety of Victor’s dick in her mouth, her lips flush against his balls and the head of his dick pushing into her throat.

“Bloody hell, Marnie,” Victor moaned as he looked down at her, his eyes widening as he realized the punk girl was effectively deepthroating him. “You’re fucking amazing.”

Marnie’s only reply was a sly smile around his cock as she pulled back, sliding the majority of his dick out of her mouth so she could take a breath of fresh air before going back down again, opening her mouth wide and preparing to suck for her life. She moaned and hummed happily as she sucked Victor’s dick, bobbing her head up and down, up and down, up and down, using her hand to stroke whatever part of his cock she couldn’t fit into her mouth.

Victor, of course, was in heaven. He had dreamt about Marnie practically every night since their first tryst, and literally every night since their last one in Spikemuth, and now his dreams were coming true in the best way possible. He was buried inside Marnie again – her mouth, this time, instead of her pussy, but inside her nonetheless – and thus, all was right with the world.

The luxurious hotel room seemed to fade away as Victor began to gently thrust his dick further into Marnie’s mouth, instinctively trying to bury himself inside of her. As far as Victor was concerned, they might as well have been in the alleyway behind the Pokémon Center in Spikemuth, or the darkened hallway of the Budew Drop Inn, or even in the bloody Wild Area. It didn’t matter, was the point, so long as Marnie was giving him the time of his life.

 _I’m falling in love with this girl_ , he realized as placed a hand on the back of her head, deftly running his hands through her black hair as she sucked his dick.

Below, Marnie took note of Victor’s hand on the back of her head and moaned around his cock almost possessively, as though reassuring her lover she didn’t intend to stop or pull away anytime soon. If anything, feeling Victor began to thrust up into her mouth simply encouraged her to go harder and faster, bobbing her head up and down, back and forth, taking all of his dick into her mouth and down her throat in a desperate attempt to both please him and satiate her own raging hunger for his cock.

“Just like that, Marnie,” Victor said softly, his eyes closed as he gently fucked Marnie’s mouth, every muscle in his body tensing up as he grew closer and closer to climax.

Marnie went about her work with all the enthusiasm and gust of one in love, enthusiastically sucking Victor’s dick with everything she had in her. The faster she went, the faster Victor went, guiding her actions with the hand on the back of her head and thrusting into her mouth. Eventually, Victor found himself using Marnie’s mouth as little more than simply another hole to pound his cock into, practically gripping the girl’s head as he thrust into her, driving his thick meat deeper and deeper into his lover’s mouth and down her throat.

 _He’s practically fuckin’ my mouth!,_ Marnie thought to herself as she sucked harder and faster, responding to Victor’s increasing urgency, even at the cost of air. _Sweet of him to remember I like it rough!_

It wasn’t long before Victor felt the pleasure building up inside of him and knew that his orgasm was approaching. Thrusting quickly and harshly, Victor did his best to keep from gagging the girl and depriving her of air entirely as he felt his end coming closer and closer.

“Marnie,” he finally began to groan, “I’m gonna – ”

“Mm-hmm,” Marnie merely moaned around his cock, looking up at him with her beautiful green eyes. Though no words were spoken, she said all she needed to by refusing pull away: she wanted him to cum, and she wanted him to do it in her mouth.

A moment later, that’s just what happened. As Victor groaned loudly above her, he thrust forward and finally exploded, firing rope after rope of hot cum right into Marnie’s mouth.

 _Delicious_ , Marnie thought to herself as she swallowed her lover’s cum, savoring the taste as she took load after load, every one of them accompanied by another rash pump of Victor’s hips right into her face. _Everythin’ I wanted and more…_

“So?” Marnie asked as she sat up, swallowing the last load of Victor’s cum and wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket. “Don’t go keepin’ me in suspense. How was it?”

Victor didn’t even need to respond vocally; not really. The young man was spread out on the bed, still entirely clothed save for his pants and boxers being somewhat lowered, his cock out and still glistening with Marnie’s saliva. Victor simply laid there, covered in sweat and fighting to catch his breath, looking down at Marnie as if she was some kind of angel.

“Bloody perfect is how it was,” he finally said, still somewhat dazed, eliciting another small smirk from Marnie. “I think I’m in heaven…”

“Don’t you go dyin’ on me now,” Marnie told him matter-of-factly as she moved to get off the bed, placing her booted feet back down on the floor. “You promised me tonight. And we’re just gettin’ started.”

With that, Marnie bent down and quickly took off both of her boots, tossing them aside so she stood barefoot on the carpet. Her jacket came off next, sliding off her shoulders and onto the floor next to her boots, revealing her bare arms and shoulders, along with the spaghetti straps of her dress. She slid off her little pink dress slowly, revealing her perky breasts to Victor’s gaze and then taking hold of her panties as she lowered it past her waist, dropping them both on the floor. When next Marnie stood back up and stepped out of her clothes, she stood entirely naked, her entire body revealed to Victor and her cheeks a deep red in color as she found him staring at her almost as though he had seen the Lord Arceus himself.

“What?” Marnie asked, frowning a little upon seeing how Victor stared at her. “You lookin’ to take a picture or something?”

“No, no, sorry,” Victor reassured her, shaking his head a little as though still in a daze. “It’s just that I’ve never _actually_ seen you naked before. Not really. Marnie…you’re _beautiful_.”

“Y-You’re just sayin’ that cuz I let you have your way with me,” Marnie said with a blush, suddenly self-conscious.

“I’m not,” Victor said both simply and confidently, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I mean it, Marnie. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

Marnie felt herself blush even more, if such a thing were possible. “You’re embarrassin’ me…”

“Sorry,” Victor said with a small smile, blushing himself. “Maybe it would help if we evened things out, eh?”

With that, Victor scooted to the edge of the bed and did much the same as Marnie had done only moments before by beginning to undress himself in front of her, though in his case he knew his lover was watching his every move. He pulled off his red shirt first before unbuttoning the green one he had on underneath, then kicked off his shoes and socks. With his trousers already undone thanks to Marnie, all he really had to do was take hold of them and pull them down along with his boxers, and the task was complete.

“Not as ‘easy on the eyes’ as you are, I know,” Victor said shyly as he stood totally nude before Marnie, suddenly self-conscious himself as he saw her look him top-to-bottom. “But hopefully satisfactory?”

“Shut your mouth,” Marnie told him, the tiniest hint of anger in her voice upon Victor attempt to disparage himself. “You’re exactly right, and that’s that. I’ll not hear another word.”

With her lover standing naked before her, Marnie took the next step by literally walking right up to him, placing a hand on his cheek, and kissing him deeply. Victor reciprocated almost immediately, slowly and somewhat awkwardly placing a hand on the small of Marnie’s back, causing the girl to shiver in delight as she felt his skin on hers. Soon Marnie was snaking her arms around Victor’s neck as she deepened their kiss, and it wasn’t long before she felt Victor respond by wrapping his own arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

The sensation of being held and pressed up against her lover was exhilarating for Marnie, to say the least. Though she’d had her small share of flings in the past – just as she was sure Victor had his – none of them had ever truly been _romantic_. There had been very little kissing, for starters, and certainly no passionate embraces like this; mostly just fucking. As such, the sensation of feeling her breasts pressed against Victor’s chest, his hardened cock pressing against her stomach, his arms and hands holding her close – all of this was new to Marnie, new and exciting, and it wasn’t long before she felt like she was melting in her lover’s arms.

 _Can’t have that_ , she thought to herself as she continued to kiss Victor, a mischievous smirk working its way onto her lips as she began to unravel her arms from around his neck. _The night’s still young, and I intend to have as much fun as I can!_

With that, Marnie finally pulled out of her embrace with Victor, only to then push him right back onto the bed, just as she had done when the two of them first entered the room.

“Whoa!” Victor exclaimed as he fell back onto the bed, a quizzical but intrigued look in his eye. “Something tells me you have a plan.”

“I do,” Marnie confirmed as she crawled onto the bed and began making her way on top of Victor, moving closer and closer until she was straddling his waist and his throbbing cock was resting against her bare ass. “The last two times we’ve shagged, you’ve been in charge. But now it’s _my_ turn. So you’re going to lay there like a good boy while I show you how it’s _really_ done. Got a problem with that?”

“None whatsoever,” Victor said with a smile, happily lying back onto the bed as he allowed Marnie to take control.

“Good,” Marnie said with a small but mischievous smile as she looked down at the young man naked beneath her. “Because I plan on takin’ my time with you…”

Victor gasped as he suddenly felt Marnie lift herself up and then reach between his legs, grabbing hold of his erection as she expertly angled it so her cunt was just hovering over the head of his engorged cock. Marnie had the sudden urge to tease Victor just as he had done to her in Spikemuth, perhaps by enticingly rubbing the head of his cock along the lips of her pussy, but it was an urge she fought down, overweighed as it was by her fiery _need_ to have him inside of her once again.

 _Lucky boy_ , Marnie thought to herself as she finally began to lower herself onto Victor, gasping lightly as she felt the head of his cock spread the lips of her pussy and then push itself right into her needy cunt. She didn’t stop there, but kept going, pushing herself down lower and lower until the majority of Victor’s meat was stuffed inside of her and her hips were practically flush to his own.

“Fuck,” Marnie groaned softly as she placed her hands on Victor’s chest to better steady herself and adjust to the sizable cock buried inside of her. “You feel even bigger like this. Didn’t think that was possible…”

“You feel _so_ fucking good, Marnie,” Victor told her, reaching down and placing his hands on her naked hips as he gently began to thrust up into his lover, just enough to feel her walls tightening around him.

Marnie smirked at that, remembering she was in control this time, and quickly made sure Victor remembered that as well. “You think that’s good, you’ve not seen anythin’ yet…”

Slowly, Marnie began to lift herself back up, sliding the majority of Victor’s cock back out of her cunt until only the head remained inside of her…and then she slid herself back down, her pussy once again accepting every throbbing inch of Victor’s dick until it was once again buried inside of her. She did this again and again, up and down, up and down, sliding more and more of his cock inside of her every time until she could feel him balls-deep inside of her, her cunt squeezing his dick as though for dear life.

“Huh, huh, huh!” Marnie began to moan gently as she rode Victor for the very first time, having been on the receiving end of the fucking their previous two trysts. She was in control this time, _she_ was riding _him_ , and she intended to milk as much pleasure out of this as she possibly could. “Mmm, fuck. Huh! Huh! Uhnn!”

It wasn’t long before Marnie was riding Victor as expertly as he had pounded her against the back of the Pokémon Center back in Spikemuth, with long, hard movements that sent his cock flying inside of her and her hips bucking back to meet him. She rode him like she had never ridden anyone or anything before, doing her best to take as much of him as deeply as possible, falling in love yet again with the sensation of Victor’s cock pressing deeper and deeper into her tightening cunt.

Victor upheld his part of the activity by thrusting up into Marnie in time with her own movements, meeting her move for move, quickly establishing a steady but powerful rhythm. Just as Marnie moaned and whimpered above him, so too did Victor grunt and groan as he gripped Marnie by her naked hips, thrusting into her and desperate to bury himself as deeply as possible in Marnie’s punk rock cunt. Above him, she moaned and gasped as she rode him, rolling and bucking her hips as she bounced on his dick, her tight ass slapping against his balls every time she came slamming back down on top of him.

As Victor and Marnie both began to increase their speed and intensity, causing the bed to creak and groan in protest beneath them, their bodies responded in kind. Victor soon found himself thrusting up and into Marnie quicker and more powerful than before, gripping her naked hips as he fucked her as hard as he could. Marnie, of course, reciprocated as best she could, rolling and bucking her hips as she fought to conquer the cock lodged within her, inadvertently causing her small but perky breasts to begin bouncing back and forth enticingly.

“Oh, go on, then,” she told him after a moment, smirking a little bit upon finding Victor’s gaze locked on her tits. “If you’re goin’ to look anyway, you might as well _do_ somethin’ with ‘em…”

“My pleasure,” Victor responded as he let go of Marnie’s hip with one hand and instead reached up to take one of her breasts in his hands, groping and squeezing it possessively as the other continued to bounce up and down with their movements.

“Mmmm, that’s good,” Marnie said softly, moaning slightly as she felt Victor play with her breasts. “Don’t go thinkin’ you’re in charge, now…”

“Perish the thought,” Victor said before leaning up a little and taking Marnie’s free breast into his mouth, sucking on her sensitive flesh before focusing on her delicate little nipple.

With Victor’s cock hard inside of her and his hand and mouth at work on her breasts, it wasn’t long before Marnie began to feel the great knot of pleasure building deep inside her core grow stronger and stronger still. The deeper she took Victor’s cock, the harder she bucked her hips, the faster she rode him, the more she began to unravel from the inside out.

“Huh! Huh! Huh! Fuck!” Marnie moaned as she rode Victor harder and harder, rolling her hips as she took him as deeply as she possibly could, even as he stretched her more than anyone else ever had. Her pussy stroked the full length of his cock as she lifted herself up and down, up and down, up and down, her breasts bouncing rapidly and beautifully with every movement.

“Still in charge?” Victor asked her, smiling softly even as he reached both hands back down to grip Marnie’s naked hips, feeling his own climax approaching just as she felt hers.

“All the way to the end,” Marnie insisted, glaring down at him as she rode him faster and harder, her tits once again bouncing up and down without Victor’s hands there to molest them. “My room, my night, my rules. I make the orders, you got that?”

“Aye,” Victor agreed with another small smile, still thrusting up into his lover. “So what are your orders then, love?”

“Kiss me,” Marnie gasped after several seconds of thought, the knot inside of her already about to blow. “Just bloody kiss me!”

So, he did. Making sure he remained lodged inside of Marnie’s cunt by gripping her ass and pressing her to him, Victor quickly sat up and kissed Marnie hard on the mouth, pressing his lips against hers and practically forcing them open. Marnie practically whimpered as she felt Victor kiss her, and she began kissing him right back soon after, rolling and bucking her hips as best as she could, now practically sitting in Victor’s lap and bouncing on his hard cock for dear life.

“Cum in me,” Marnie whispered as they finally pulled back from their kiss, right before going back in for another. “Cum in me, Victor. Give me everythin’ you have!”

Victor’s only response was a tightening of his grip on her bare ass as he began ramming his hips up into Marnie’s as fast and as hard as he could, slamming his cock into the girl’s tightening cunt in a desperate bid to follow his lover’s orders to the letter. His movements quickly grew wild and untamed as he pounded himself into Marnie again and again and again, responding to her own movements as she rolled and bucked her hips, riding the cock inside of her like it was the last thing she would ever do.

Marnie knew Victor was cumming when she heard him groaning into their kiss, his hips pumping into hers erratically as he was overwhelmed by his own orgasm. A moment later, she felt him shooting his liquid warmth into her, flooding her pussy with his cream, blast after blast after blast of hot seed, so much it felt like he was filling her to the very brim.

The sensation of Victor’s cum flooding her insides and warming her womb was enough to push Marnie over the brink, and so it was that Victor’s orgasm served as the catalyst for Marnie’s own. The girl saw stars as the entire world seemed to explode in front of her, every muscle in her body seemingly tightening and then releasing all at once as her cunt squeezed every last drop of cum out of Victor’s cock.

 _It’s beautiful_ , Marnie thought as she lost herself to the pleasure of the most powerful orgasm of her young life. _So, so beautiful…_

When Marnie next opened her eyes, she found she was lying on top of Victor on the bed, having practically collapsed onto the young man the moment her orgasm seized control of her bodily functions. Thankfully, Victor seemed to be in much the same state as she was, lying on his back and sweating profusely as he fought to catch his breath; he even seemed to be staring up into space as he tried to steady his own heartbeat, as though Marnie had literally fucked the living daylights out of him.

“Victor? You alright?” Marnie asked once she caught her own breath, sitting up a little despite how shaky she felt and savoring the sensation of his softening cock still buried inside of her well-fucked pussy.

“Y-Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” Victor finally answered her after a moment, as though trying to put his brain back together again. “Marnie, that was… _you_ are…”

“Amazin’?” Marnie offered as Victor failed to finish his statement. “Mind-blowin’? A goddess among men?”

“All of the above,” Victor responded, smiling weakly up at the girl still straddling him.

“Thanks,” Marnie said, leaning over and placing another gentle kiss on her lover’s lips. “You were halfway decent yourself.”

Victor laughed. They rested for a few more moments before Marnie finally pulled herself off Victor’s cock, sliding it out of her pussy before lying back down on top of him, not wanting to miss the feeling of his skin pressing against hers for even a second. They lay together, then, simply enjoying each other’s presence, with Marnie still feeling warm and full from Victor’s cum deep inside her.

“So glad I convinced you to do this,” Victor said after a few minutes. He had an arm around Marnie’s waist at the time, gently stroking the small of her back. “I swear, Marnie, you really are a dream come true.”

“Don’t go congratulatin’ yourself just yet,” Marnie told him as she pushed herself up so she was once again straddling the young man and looking back down at him with another mischievous look in her eye. “You’re actin’ like we’re all said and done here, but we’re just gettin’ started.”

Victor frowned, both confused and intrigued. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Marnie said softly, leaning down so she could look her lover in the eye, “you promised me tonight, Victor. And we’re still a long ways off till mornin’…”

 _Yup_ , Victor thought to himself as Marnie once again moved southward and took his cock in her mouth for the second time that evening, _I am definitely falling love with this girl._


	4. Reunion

_A lot can happen in two weeks’ time_ , Victor thought to himself as he looked down over the Galar region from his Flying Taxi, doing his best to think over the sound of the massive Corviknight flapping its steel wings above him. _In just two weeks, I saved the entire region from Chairman Rose and Eternatus with the help of two legendary Pokémon, defeated Leon to become the new Champion, and stopped two royal assholes from rampaging across Galar._

It was true; Victor had been busy. Events in Wyndon had not gone as he had expected, what with Chairman Rose and then royal brothers Sordward and Shielbert both attempting to plunge Galar into chaos, but Victor had met his challenges head-on and succeeded. Now he was not only Galar’s savior, but also its newest and potentially most popular Champion, a fact the young man was still wrapping his head around. He had fame, riches, a better understanding of the world, and more than a little social and political influence. In short, Victor had everything he had ever wanted.

Well… _almost_ everything.

“Keep the change,” he told the man with the aviator helmet riding atop the Corviknight just after they landed, handing over almost double what was asked.

“Ta, mate,” the man replied, happily accepting Victor’s tip. “Must be good to be the king, eh?”

Victor’s only response was a small smile before he left the compartment he had been carried in. A moment later, the Corviknight flew off, leaving Victor alone and standing in front of his latest destination: Spikemuth.

Despite his recent successes in both protecting Galar and becoming its new Champion, there remained one aspect of his life that Victor felt still had yet to receive closure, and that aspect was Marnie. Following a long and rather exhausting night of passion in the Rose of the Rondelands hotel in Wyndon, Victor and Marnie had indeed faced each other in the Semifinals…in the very first match.

 _Bloody bad luck_ , Victor thought, making his way into Spikemuth as he remembered his last battle with Marnie. _Talk about no victory without sacrifice…_

Victor had seen Marnie after defeating her, of course, and she seemed to have handled her defeat well; but the truth was, he didn’t really know for sure. The two hadn’t been able to get a moment to themselves before they teamed up with Hop and Piers to ‘rescue’ Leon from Rose Tower. Then came the tournament, the chaos with Chairman Rose and Eternatus, the Championship match itself, Sordward and Shielbert; it had all been one thing after another, and by the time it was all said and done with, Victor was the Champion and Marnie was…gone.

Gone, that is, until Victor learned from her brother Piers that she had accepted his offer to become the new Gym Leader of Spikemuth.

 _But why did she leave Wyndon so damn quickly?_ , he wondered as he made his way past derelict buildings and dark alleyways towards the converted basketball court that served as the makeshift Spikemuth Gym. _And why did she leave without so much as a goodbye_?

Victor intended to find out.

He found her exactly where he expected to find her, and doing exactly what he had been expecting her to be doing…namely, beating some poor Gym Challenger hollow. Victor smiled a little despite himself as he came upon the crowd of Gym Trainers, Team Yell members, and Spikemuth locals gathered around the chain-link fence separating the Spikemuth Gym from the surrounding buildings. It looked to be the tail end of the fight, with Marnie’s Morpeko making short work of a young man’s Jellicent.

And there she was, Marnie herself, dressed as she always was despite her new position, still in her little pink dress and black punk jacket, her hair done in the usual gothic fashion. Her eyes were hard, hard as they always were when she was battling, her mind consumed by the desire to win coupled with a seemingly boundless confidence. She looked good, Victor had to admit; she looked _very_ good.

“Better luck next time,” Marnie said to the defeated challenger after her Morpeko finished reducing the opposing Jellicent to a fine mist with a ferocious bolt of lightning. “And tell your mates the Spikemuth Gym is back up and runnin’, yeah? I’ll be needin’ as much practice as I can if I want to take on the Champion again.”

 _Same ol’ Marnie,_ Victor thought with a small smile.

He was just debating how best to approach Marnie without drawing too much attention to himself when her Morpeko made the matter moot by sniffing the air and then turning in his direction. Smiling adorably, the tiny Pokémon leapt from Marnie’s side and began running over to where Victor stood behind the chain-link fence watching the battle.

“Hey, Morpeko!” Victor greeted the Pokémon warmly, sticking a few of his fingers through the fence so it could brush its electric sacs against him affectionately. “Long time, no see, huh, buddy?”

“Well, speak of the devil,” Marnie announced, loudly enough that the entire crowd could hear her as she raised an eyebrow and turned towards the two. “Seems like the brand new Champion of Galar himself has decided to drop by lowly Spikemuth for a visit. Lookin’ for a rematch, are we?”

Victor blushed lightly as he heard Marnie getting the crowd worked up around them, fighting to keep his cool despite himself. He still had his Pokémon with him, and was prepared to battle if he had to – he was always prepared, he was the Champion for a reason, after all – but that wasn’t why he had come to Spikemuth. Besides, he had hoped to speak to Marnie personally…not in front of four dozen raving fans.

“Not today,” Victor finally answered, doing his best to ignore the groans of the crowd around him. “Purely a social visit.”

“Guess it can’t be helped,” Marnie responded, her expression as unchanging as always. With that, she turned to the crowd. “Alright, get a move on, you lot, show’s over! Seems the Champion and I have some catchin’ up to do!”

Victor waited until most of the crowd had dispersed before making his way over to the doorway that led into the makeshift gym, sliding deftly through it as Marnie remained largely where she was, tending to her Pokémon after their latest battle. Morpeko greeted him almost immediately, practically running into the young man’s arms and convincing Victor to simply carry the emotional little ball of energy back its partner.

“He’s always liked you,” Marnie commented as she saw Victor approach with Morpeko in his arms, the rest of the court now empty save for the two of them and their Pokémon. “Don’t know why, for the life of me.”

“Aye, pretty poor judge of character, this one,” Victor joked as he handed Morpeko back to Marnie, who accepted him readily. “You take care of her, Morpeko, you hear? She’s special, she is.”

Morpeko’s only response was another bright smile before it willingly returned to its Pokeball, finally leaving Victor and Marnie all alone for the first time in two weeks.

“So…how’s being Gym Leader?” Victor finally asked, breaking the awkward silence that had been growing between the two.

Marnie shrugged. “It is what it is. Gotta put Spikemuth on the map somehow, and it’s not like I’ve much else to do now that my Gym Challenge is over. What’s it like bein’ the Champion of Galar?”

“Oh, it’s…it’s cool,” Victor admitted sheepishly, wondering if Marnie’s comment about her Gym Challenge ending was perhaps a shot at him. “Busy, mostly. Haven’t had much of a moment to enjoy it, really.”

“Too busy fightin’ giant Pokémon and huntin’ down royal terrorists,” Marnie commented, her tone as even as always, not even the hint of a smile on her lips. “Piers filled me in. Seems you and your friend Hop have been keepin’ him busy this last week.”

Victor nodded. “So you heard.”

“Course I heard,” Marnie replied, raising an eyebrow as it almost offended. “Spikemuth might not be what it used to be, but we’re not exactly cuttin’ ourselves off from the rest of the world.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Victor clarified, shaking his head. “It’s just…I haven’t seen you. Not since Wyndon. Not since I became Champion. I mean, yeah, I accidentally caught you practicing how to smile properly or something in Motostoke – ”

“We are _not_ talkin’ about that.”

“ – But other than that, you’ve just been…gone,” Victor finished, frowning a little to show he was concerned, “and I guess I’m just wondering why?”

Marnie’s expression remained unreadable. “What does it matter to you where I’ve been?”

“Because _you_ matter to me, Marnie,” Victor answered before he even had a moment to think about his response, eliciting a surprised blush. “You mean everything to me. Don’t you know that by now?”

It was true. Busy though he had been, Victor had been doing quite a lot of thinking ever since he became Champion, and one of the many things he had come to realize was that his feelings for Marnie were not entirely fuelled by sexual desire, but _romantic_ desire as well. Maybe it was the fact there was a friendly rivalry between them, maybe it was the unorthodox way in which they kept meeting up and shagging in secret, or maybe something just finally clicked the last time they were together in Wyndon, acting more like a couple in love than a pair of friends with benefits, but Victor could deny it no longer – he wanted Marnie, and not just sexually. He wanted to be with her.

But did Marnie want to be with _him_?

That was the question of the day and, for Victor, it wasn’t looking good. Despite his own light blush and clear declaration of fancy, Marnie remained standing in front of him and glaring at him in the same even and seemingly uninterested expression as always. They stood like that for what felt like far too long, Victor waiting anxiously and increasingly nervously for Marnie to respond, only for the girl to finally divert her eyes and look away.

“Victor…what exactly did you _think_ was goin’ to happen once you became Champion?” Marnie asked, still unable to make eye contact with her rival. “What did you think was goin’ to happen between _us_?”

Victor blinked. “What do you mean?”

“You think everythin’ was just gonna work itself out because you won?” Marnie asked, finally turning back around to look at Victor, revealing her expression was as cold and steely as ever. “Did you think winnin’ the tournament would mean winnin’ me as well? Expect me to throw myself at you in congratulations, is that it? We’d shack up and shag for the rest of our lives? Was that your plan?”

“Of course not,” Victor said with a frown, already feeling himself grow a little angry. “I was just…I was worried about you, Marnie! I missed you! Why are you acting so mad?”

“Maybe because I _am_ mad, you daft bastard!” Marnie replied loudly, shocking Victor. It was the first time he had heard her say anything so loudly that wasn’t a moan or cry of pleasure, and it was more than a little surprising. “I told you before the Semifinals…one of us was goin’ to end up hurt, no matter who won. You remember that? You kept pushin’, though, asked me for one last night, and you got it. You got me, you got the title, you got the fame. You got _everythin’_ you wanted, Victor! And I got left behind!”

By the time Marnie finished explaining herself, there were tears in her eyes and her usually subtle expression had morphed into one of outright anger, the same look Victor remembered her adopting when she learned Team Yell had shut down all of Spikemuth as a means of sabotaging the Gym Challenge in her favor. Victor hadn’t just hurt her pride or her ego, he had hurt her, and he had done so in such a way that even Marnie couldn’t restrain herself from expressing it. The usually dry and confident girl that Victor knew was gone, replaced by a woman scorned.

“You think you got left behind?” Victor finally asked, frowning himself, his own voice lined with anger. “That’s why you’ve been avoiding me? Because you lost? Because I’m the Champion and you’re not?”

“Maybe it is!” Marnie retorted angrily, tears in her eyes. “Maybe it’s because you’re the one who crushed my dream of being Champion! Maybe it’s because I’m already sick and tired of everyone in Galar tellin’ me how bloody incredible you are! Or maybe it’s just because you hurt me, and I wanted to hurt you back!”

With every word, with every statement, Marnie moved closer and closer to Victor, taking step after step until she was standing in front of him and right in his face, close enough that Victor could see the tears in her eyes and the red in her face. Were it under any other circumstances, Victor might have been excited about the girl standing so close to him; as it was, however, all he could really feel was a growing frustration.

“So, that’s it, then?” Victor concluded, fighting to keep his voice steady when all he really wanted to do was scream. “You just wanted to hurt me?”

“Maybe it is,” Marnie repeated, her voice softer now that she was standing so close to him, but still every bit as harsh as it had been a moment ago. “Or…”

Victor frowned. “Or? Or _what_?”

“Or, maybe,” Marnie started to say, her voice dropping to little more than a soft whisper as she leaned in ever closer, practically pressing her lips to Victor’s ear, “I just needed another reason to apologize to you.”

With that, Marnie slowly but confidently pulled back until she was once again facing Victor head-on, her own green eyes staring expectantly into his confused brown ones.

A moment passed between them. Then two.

Then Victor brought his lips crashing down on top of Marnie’s as the girl found herself being roughly pushed up against the chain-link fence separating her arena from the surrounding neighborhood. Hands wondered over bodies as Marnie grabbed hold of Victor, pulling him closer and ensuring he didn’t let go anytime soon. Lips locked, unlocked, then locked again, nothing but a few gasps and moans escaping each time one or the other pulled back for breath.

“You’re a bloody lunatic, you are,” Victor hissed as he slipped one of his hands under Marnie’s dress and took hold of her ass, squeezing so tightly and possessively it was almost painful.

“Should have seen the look on your face,” Marnie responded as she gasped lightly before lifting one of her legs up to lewdly wrap around Victor’s waist, pressing her against him so she could feel the growing bulge in his pants. “Almost had you eatin’ out of the palm of my hand…”

Victor chuckled a little as he kissed her again, reciprocating her movements by practically grinding against her, already desperate to be balls-deep inside of her. Neither let the other go for very long, lips and tongues dancing as though locked in a duel for supremacy. Hands moved quickly, grabbing and groping and squeezing, bodies grinding against one another and longing for much, _much_ more.

“Can’t believe I flew halfway across Galar just so you could give me an earful,” Victor commented as he pulled back from their latest kiss, tightening his grip on Marnie’s ass and pushing her against the chain-link fence as he kissed down her delicate neck. “Wasn’t sure whether to kiss you or slap you there at the end…”

“Who says you have to choose?” Marnie responded breathily, closing her eyes and leaning back as she felt Victor kiss his way down her neck and towards her breasts, still covered as they were by her black jacket and light pink dress. She pulled him closer still, her leg tightening around his waist, as though locking him in place.

“I want you,” Victor growled, nibbling on the spot between her neck and shoulder, inadvertently pushing aside part of her jacket and the strap of her dress. “Marnie, I fucking _need_ you.”

“Then what are you waitin’ for, a written invitation?” Marnie asked, gasping a little and placing a hand on the back of the young man’s head, as if telling him to bite harder. “Shut your gob and fuck me already.”

“What? Right here?” Victor asked, pulling back slightly to better show his puzzled expression.

They were still out in the open, after all, with Marnie pressed against a chain-link fence and the arena still remarkably well-lit. While they were alone at the moment, there was nothing stopping anyone else from arriving, and there was still plenty of room for people to watch from afar. This either hadn’t occurred to Marnie or, more likely, she simply didn’t care, as evidenced by the light smirk that crossed her face when she saw Victor’s confused expression.

“What’s the matter?” she teased him, looking into his eyes as she reached down and began to stroke his cock through his pants. “Champion of Galar afraid of gettin’ caught with his knickers down in public? Or do you have a problem with all of Spikemuth knowin’ you own this cunt?”

_Fuck it!_

Victor’s only response to Marnie’s teasing was to bring his lips crashing back down onto hers, shutting the girl up for the time being as he further pushed her against the chain-link fence and began undoing his pants. Even with her leg still wrapped tightly around his waist, Victor could feel Marnie likewise trying to remove her underwear so he could better enter her.

Unfortunately for Marnie’s panties, Victor wasn’t in the mood to wait.

“Too bloody slow,” Victor growled, reaching down and literally tearing Marnie’s underwear right off her, leaving her cunt bare to the world and open for his use and abuse. Marnie only had time to gasp in surprise before the young man succeeded in finally freeing his erection from its clothed prison, likewise revealing he was already hard and swollen and positively _aching_ to be inside her once again.

Unlike the last time they had shagged in Spikemuth, this time Victor spared no time in sheathing himself inside of Marnie. His cock was only free for a second before he was pushing it into Marnie and roughly burying himself to the hilt in her impossibly tight cunt.

“Uhhh!” Marnie moaned loudly, closing her eyes and once again feeling her head fall back against the chain-link fence as she felt Victor completely fill her. Her one leg tightened around his waist, and soon both of her hands were clutching Victor’s back for dear life. “Fuck…!”

Victor only took a single moment to savor the feeling of once again being buried completely within Marnie, the walls of her cunt tightening around his thick cock in the most pleasurable way possible, before he began thrusting roughly into the girl, giving her little to no time to adjust to his size or presence. This wasn’t like their night together before the Semifinals in Wyndon, nor was it like their previous shags behind the Spikemuth Pokémon Center or in the Budew Drop Inn; this time, Victor had a point to prove, and, by Arceus, he was going to prove it!

“Huh! Huh! Uhnn! Fuckin’…Victor!” Marnie gasped and moaned as she felt Victor began to pound into her almost immediately, her breath catching as she felt almost the entirety of his prick pull out of her cunt before slamming back into her again at full force. “You – uh! – tryin’ to – oh! – kill me?”

“I’m trying to bloody _wreck_ you,” Victor answered with a mischievous grin, reaching down and squeezing the girl’s ass beneath her dress, throwing aside the last shreds of her torn underwear as he fucked her silly. “It’s about time _I_ was the one apologizing to _you_ for destroying this cunt!”

Marnie felt herself blushing deeply despite herself. Here she was, the new Gym Leader o Spikemuth, pressed against a chain-link fence in an open-area arena, legs spread, clothes in total disarray, wantonly bucking her hips as a boy had his way with her. Victor had always been a bit of a rough lover – he always knew _exactly_ how to drive her wild, somehow – but it seemed she had finally managed to drive him over the edge this time, and she couldn’t have been happier.

“Do it, then,” Marnie finally responded, rolling her hips and lifting her other leg up so both legs were wrapped around Victor’s waist as he held her up and fucked her against the fencing. “Stop runnin’ your mouth and just give me that fat Champion cock already!”

Hearing Marnie so openly and wantonly give herself to him only further spurred on Victor’s already rough loving, if such a thing were possible. He tightened his grip on the girl as he rammed her against the chain-link fence, fully aware of how loudly the fence was squeaking and shaking back and forth as he thrust harder and harder into Marnie. The girl’s dress was largely bunched up around her waist at this point, with his cock hard up her cunt and pounding in and out of faster and faster, her bare ass no doubt pressed against the fence so hard it was no doubt leaving diamond-shaped markings in her sensitive flesh.

In response, Marnie could only buck and roll her hips with every one of Victor’s thrusts, trying her best to take him as deeply as possible, as though she wouldn’t be satisfied until he penetrated her very womb. Her legs tightened around his thrusting waist, her painted nails dug into the back of his shirt, and her lips found his again and again, interrupting the occasional cry of pain or pleasure as he pounded into her with no regret whatsoever.

“UHHH!!”

Marnie’s first orgasm of the evening slammed into her with all the force of a charging Rhydon and the stealth of a speedy Ninjask, in that she hadn’t expected it to happen so soon. One moment, she was bucking her hips and taking Victor as deeply as she could, the next she felt her entire body seemingly lose control as an impossibly vibrant burst of pleasure rocked her form. She cried out in both surprise and pleasure as she felt her orgasm overtake her, pushed further and further into bliss as she felt Victor only continue to pound her pussy with everything he had.

Something was different this time. Something was definitely different – something _better_.

“And here I was afraid I was the only one enjoying this,” Victor commented slyly as Marnie finally began to come down from her sexual high, her previously shaking legs once again tightening around his waist and her nails digging into his back. “Out of practice, are we?”

“F-Fuck you,” Marnie responded, a mixture of exhilaration and irritation evident in her voice. She wanted him to keep going, but she certainly didn’t want her lover getting a thick head and suddenly thinking he was better than her. “More. Give me more!”

Victor raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t stop thrusting, not even for a second. “What was that?”

“I said I want _more_ ,” Marnie repeated, glaring at the young man slamming his cock into her pussy like it was the last thing he would ever do. “Or is that the best the big, bad Champion can do?”

Victor’s only response was to begin drilling Marnie harder and faster than ever before, going so fast the girl was suddenly concerned whether she would be able to handle him. Victor thrust his cock in and out of her so quickly it was practically creating sparks, the sounds of their hips smacking against one another quickly growing even louder than their moans and cries of pleasure. There was nothing Marnie could do but squeeze her eyes closed and tighten her grip on Victor, both his waist and his back, as her lover proceeded to fuck the ever-loving hell out of her.

With Marnie practically holding onto him for dear life, her poor cunt taking the pounding of a lifetime, Victor went about making sure he was taking advantage of the girl in every way possible. Far past the point of caring whether anyone caught them anymore, Victor didn’t think twice about grabbing the top of Marnie’s dress and then tugging it down so fiercely he ended up practically tearing it to shreds, revealing the girl’s perky breasts as he freed them to the world.

Her mind and body both completely consumed by the mad pounding Victor was giving her, Marnie didn’t even notice her dress was being torn apart and her tits were out until Victor leaned down and began taking them in his mouth, switching from one to the other, rolling her sensitive nipples between her teeth and sucking on the sensitive flesh of her breasts. All the girl could do was moan and cry out louder still in both pain and pleasure as Victor manipulated every part of her body, his cock in her cunt and his mouth on her tits.

“Uh! Huh! Huh! UHHNN!!”

Victor’s attention was finally drawn away from Marnie’s beautifully bouncing breasts as he both heard and felt the girl’s second orgasm tear through her body, causing her to cry out in ecstasy as every muscle in her body tightened and released at the same time. He felt Marnie’s cunt tighten around his thrusting cock like a vice grip, even tighter than her first orgasm, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer himself, though he was determined to push her even further before spilling his seed deep inside of her.

For Marnie, Victor’s rough pounding was becoming a delicate but powerful mixture of both pain and pleasure, particularly as her second orgasm tore through her and made every nerve in her body suddenly super-sensitive. Suddenly, Marnie felt not only the wonderful ache of Victor’s cock ramming into her at ever-increasing speeds and ferocity, but now everything else as well.

She felt her bare ass being pressed against the chain-link fence as Victor fucked her, the shaped metal digging into her naked skin. She felt her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers digging into his back. She felt her unrestricted breasts bouncing up and down painfully hard in time with Victor’s thrusts, as well as her own hips growing increasingly sore as she bucked and rolled as best she could, taking her lover as deep inside of her as she possibly could. Most of all, she felt Victor himself, holding her close, pressing her against the fence, pounding into her with everything he had as though determined to make her walk funny for a week.

Marnie felt it all; all the pain, all the pleasure, _everything_. And she _loved_ it!

“I wasn’t just blowing smoke earlier,” Victor suddenly admitted, causing Marnie to tentatively open her eyes, filled as they were with tears of pain and pleasure. He neither slowed nor stopped, but practically growled as he continued to slam into Marnie as though his life depended on it. “I meant it, Marnie. Every word. I want you in the worst bloody way.”

“You… _have_ …me…!” Marnie tried to say between gasps and moans, Victor’s cock still stretching her like never before and pushing her into brand new expanses of agony and ecstasy the longer he fucked her.

“Not just like this,” Victor clarified, his breath catching as he began to feel his own end approaching. “I want _you_ , Marnie. All of you. In every way. You’re everything to me. You’re my dream come true. And I want to be yours.”

To say Marnie was taken aback by Victor’s sudden confession of his feelings for her would be an understatement. While it was abundantly clear that the two had something special, something almost romantic even, Victor had never truly said as much, and had never said it so blatantly. There was no misinterpreting his words this time, nor his actions or feelings, not this time. Victor’s meaning was obvious: he was in love with her.

And though Marnie wanted more than anything to accept what Victor said was true, to kiss him full on the mouth and give all of herself to him, the fact he was saying this while fucking her against a chain-link fence with her tits out was enough to cast at least the slightest amount of doubt in Marnie’s mind. If she was going to do this – and she so desperately wanted to – she had to be certain Victor was sincere.

“You’ve said that before,” Marnie finally said after a few moments of thought, gasping slightly as she continued to take all of Victor’s length and girth. “You said I was your dream come true. You really mean that?”

“I do,” Victor confirmed, his hips pounding into hers as he thrust in and out of her. “There’s nothing and nobody in the world I want more in the world than you.”

“For real, though?” Marnie pressed, looking the young man in the eye as he refused to let up. “You aren’t just sayin’ that because you’re balls-deep in me and lookin’ to keep it that way?”

Victor actually laughed a little at that, despite himself. “I swear. For real. I want you, Marnie, and I mean in _every_ possible way.”

That was all Marnie needed to hear. One moment, Marnie had been building up to her third orgasm as Victor fucked her silly, her legs wrapped around his waist and her hips bucking in order to take his cock as deep as possible; the next, Victor found Marnie wriggling out of his grasp, her hands letting go of his back and her legs slowly unwrapping from around his waist.

Confused and more than a little distraught, Victor watched as Marnie even went so far as to push him out of her cunt, releasing her from his hold entirely so she was standing half-naked in front of him, her legs still shaky and her cunt still sore from the pounding she had just received. As Victor stood there awkwardly, Marnie looked down at herself and frowned a little bit as she looked at the state of her dress.

“Tsk, I liked this dress,” she said softly as she casually removed the torn garment and dropped it to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her boots and jacket, a fact that Victor couldn’t help but enjoy. “I hope I still have more lyin’ around at home…”

“Is something wrong?” Victor finally asked, afraid he had messed things up. Marnie had never stopped them in the middle of one of their shags before; whatever this was, it was new, and he wasn’t sure he liked it. “Was it something I said?”

Thankfully for Victor, Marnie’s first response was little more than a soft smile, as though trying to reassure her lover he had done nothing wrong. “Stop worryin’, you’ve said nothin’ but all the right things. But you said you wanted all of me, right? In every way?”

“Yeah…?” Victor replied, still not clear on where this was all going.

“So, I want to _give_ you all of me,” Marnie told him, taking a step towards him and then leaning up to place a gentle kiss upon his lips. “Think of it as a belated reward for becomin’ Champion, if you want. I’m givin’ you somethin’ no else has ever had or ever will.”

With that, Marnie turned her back to Victor and instead faced the chain-link fence she had been slammed against only moments before. She reached out and took hold of the fence, as though steadying herself for what was to come, but not before carefully lifting the back of her jacket so it better revealed the entirety of her tight and perky ass, marked as it was with red lines from being pressed against the fence earlier. The girl turned her head around a little as she stood there, hands gripping the fence and bare ass offered to Victor, the tiniest hint of a smile on her lips as she looked at his dumbfounded expression.

“So?” she asked coyly, knowing Victor didn’t understand what she was asking of him, but enjoying herself nonetheless. “You just goin’ to stand there and stare at me like an Espurr all day, or are you goin’ to put it in my arse already?”

Victor’s heart literally stopped beating for a few seconds upon hearing Marnie offer her ass to him in such a manner.

 _Am I dreaming?_ , he thought to himself. _Is this really happening? Or did I die and go to Heaven?_

“You…you want me in your arse?” Victor asked, blinking wildly.

“You said you wanted all of me,” Marnie reminded him, still standing there and offering Victor her ass, entirely naked save for her boots and jacket. “And I want to _give_ you all of me. I want you to be my first, Victor. My first and _last_.”

Victor blinked, still wondering if perhaps this was all a dream. “Are you…are you _sure_?”

“Do I not _look_ sure?”

 _No, she looks pretty fucking sure_ , he admitted to himself.

Not wanting to waste another second doubting himself or the reality of the situation, Victor took his rightful place behind Marnie and immediately began to prepare himself by placing his hands on the girl’s naked hips. From there, he ran his hands up her sides, under her jacket, and then took hold of both of her bare breasts, pumping them gently as he pressed himself up against her. Despite their rather abrupt stop only a few moments earlier, Victor’s cock was still as swollen and rock-hard as ever, still coated in Marnie’s juices, and it practically ached as he felt it rest between Marnie’s luscious ass cheeks.

“I’ll be gentle,” he said softly, still fondling Marnie’s naked breasts as he rubbed his cock up against her ass, up and down, up and down, as though teasing her.

“Come off it,” Marnie protested, turning so she could look at her lover over her shoulder as he prepared to enter her last and intimate whole. “After everythin’ you’ve said, you better be ready to give me all you’ve got and then some. Now put it in me before I change my mind, would you?”

 _Sweet Arceus, I love this girl_.

Victor was never one to disappoint a lady, particularly not one he was falling head-over-heels in love with, and so he set right about doing exactly what Marnie told him to do. Finally letting go of her breasts, he instead took hold of his throbbing cock and then placed it against Marnie’s virgin asshole. The girl gasped upon feeling the swollen head of Victor’s dick pressed against her backdoor but, far from being afraid, she practically pushed herself back against him, as though encouraging him to penetrate her last and most sacred hole.

“Do it,” she practically hissed, rubbing her ass back against Victor’s cock. “Fuck my arse, Victor. Make me yours!”

So, that’s exactly what Victor did. With one strong push, Victor forced himself into Marnie’s ass until the entire head of his cock was inside of her. Both gasped upon experiencing the new sensation, Victor for feeling how impossibly warm and tight and Marnie’s ass was around the head of his cock, and Marnie for how goddamn _full_ she felt with him in her backdoor.

Once he was sure Marnie could handle him, Victor continued by pushing more of himself into her, burying inch after inch of his thick cock into the girl’s ass, literally stroking her bowels as he sought to be balls-deep in her once again. Marnie groaned and whimpered in both pain and pleasure as she felt Victor push deeper and deeper inside her, her fingers tightening on the chain-link fence as she struggled to accommodate her lover’s girth stretching her like never before.

“You feel three times as big in my arse,” Marnie declared with a gasp once the majority of Victor’s dick was buried inside of her. She wriggled her hips a little, trying to adjust the sensation of being so unnaturally full.

“And you feel _amazing_ ,” Victor told her as he likewise adjusted to Marnie’s impossibly tight ass squeezing his cock like a warm and wonderful vice grip. “I don’t know how long I’ll be able to control myself back here…”

“Then don’t,” Marnie responded, pushing herself back towards him and thus sinking even more of her lover’s cock into her ass as she did so. “I’m not lookin’ for control, I’m lookin’ for a proper buggerin’, so get to it!”

 _Yep,_ Victor thought to himself, _I’m definitely in love with this girl_.

With that, Victor obediently began to pull his cock out of Marnie’s ass, slowly pulling himself back until only his head was inside her, the girl groaning all the while…before then pushing himself back into her in one go, burying himself practically to the hilt inside of Marnie so powerfully that he practically forced all the air out of her lungs.

“HUH!!” Marnie cried out, her eyes widening in both pain and pleasure as she felt Victor truly begin to fuck her ass as she had always wanted, not having even a second to adjust to the absence of his cock before feeling it fill her once again.

And then Victor was off, grabbing hold of Marnie by the waist as he thrust in and out of her ass, gasping as he felt her bowels tighten around him, as though trying to take him even deeper still. As the friction picked up and Marnie’s ass began to loosen ever so slightly, Victor soon found he could move in and out of her quicker still, delivering harder and more powerful thrusts that caused the girl’s entire body to shake beautifully with her fucking.

Marnie, meanwhile, tightened her grip on the chain-link fence and did her best to remain standing as she felt Victor settle into a steady but powerful rhythm, fucking her ass almost as hard and as fast as he usually fucked her cunt. Every thrust caused her legs to buckle, her breasts to bounce up and down, the cheeks of her ass to smack against Victor’s muscular hips as he drove his dick deeper and deeper into her bowels.

“Huh, huh, huh! Oh, _Arceus_!” Marnie groaned and growled as she took every inch of Victor’s throbbing cock, savoring the sensation of being both so full and so submissive at the same time. Her ass was already growing sore, but it was the most wonderful soreness she had ever experienced, and she wanted more almost immediately. “Uhn! Uhn! Uhnn! Yes!”

“Does it hurt?” Victor asked, concerned, despite the fact he didn’t slow down for even a second, but instead kept thrusting, pushing himself deeper and deeper into Marnie’s tight ass.

“Of course it bloody hurts,” Marnie answered, whimpering slightly but then moaning as she felt Victor expertly pound her like never before, “but it hurts so _fuckin’_ good!”

Minutes passed between the two, and soon Victor was slamming into Marnie’s ass like it was his own personal property, thrusting his cock deeper and deeper into her butt with every movement. His hands gripped her waist, holding her steady as his hips slammed into her tight ass with ever-increasing speed and strength. Marnie helped by bucking her naked hips back at her lover, pushing her own body back and forth, quickly falling in love with the feeling of Victor’s hips smacking against her ass as his cock pounded into her bowels.

Marnie threw her head back and moaned loudly as she reveled in the feel of Victor’s thick prick pounding in and out of her ass, eliciting pleasure she had never known before. Every thrust sent his cock flying into her ass, causing her hips to shake, the cheeks of her ass to slap against his hips, and her tits to bounce back and forth wildly. The chain-link fence she gripped was creaking and squeaking loudly once again, particularly as Victor’s wild thrusts began pushing her closer and closer against the fence.

As Victor’s thrusts continued to come harder and harder, and with Marnie practically bucking herself back against him as she begged for more, the Champion of Galar started allowing his hands to roam over his lover’s lithe form. He fondled the cheeks of her ass as they bounced against his hips, ran his hand up and down her spine beneath her jacket as she bucked and arched, groped her breasts as they bounced back and forth with every thrust, even grabbed hold of her shoulders to help anchor himself as he drove his cock into her harder and more violently with every passing moment.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _yes_!” Marnie screamed as she felt Victor bury himself balls-deep inside of her again and again, the entirety of his cock pounding into the tightest and warmest part of her entire body. “Just like that! Fuck my arse, Victor! Make me yours! Make sure all of Galar knows I belong to you!

“Fucking right it does,” Victor responded with a growl, his thrusts suddenly picking up in both speed and intensity as he shoved himself deeper and deeper into Marnie until he swore he was pounding right into her stomach. “All fucking mine.”

“All yours,” Marnie confirmed, tears in her eyes as she felt her final orgasm quickly approaching, every nerve ending in her body raging like a volcanic inferno as Victor took every single last inch of her. “All yours, Victor! Cum in my arse and make me yours!”

Despite her pleading, it was Marnie who was ultimately the first to give in, the sensation of being taken so utterly and completely by her lover simply too much for her to handle. The girl squeezed her eyes closed and screamed in ecstasy as she came for the third and final time that day, her pussy clenching shut around nothing as it sent a powerful orgasm surging through her writhing, half-naked form. Marnie’s entire body shook as her orgasm tore through her like a wildfire, and it took all her strength and willpower just to keep herself standing as Victor continued to ram into her, leaving her little more than a sweating, heaving mess.

As was so often the case, Marnie’s climax served as the catalyst for Victor’s own, the sensation of her bowels tightening around his thrusting cock finally sending him into the homestretch. With one last burst of energy, Victor began plowing into Marnie’s unbelievably tight ass faster and more powerful than ever before, as though he sought to ruin her forever. Marnie cried out and moaned in both pain and pleasure as she felt Victor fuck her right through her orgasm, her hips and breasts bouncing back and forth wantonly. A dozen more impossibly powerful thrusts finally did the trick, and soon Victor exploded into Marnie, sending a flood of his white hot juices flowing deep into her previously virgin bowels.

“Ohhh…!” Marnie moaned as she felt Victor fire rope after rope of his seed inside her butt, her entire body shuddering as she experienced the sensation of her lover cumming in her ass for the very first time.

Victor likewise found himself groaning loudly as he buried himself to the hilt inside of Marnie and fired burst after burst of his seed inside of her, filling her to the brim with his white hot juices and definitively claiming her as his and only his from that point on. He kept himself buried to the hilt inside of her until he was certain every last drop had been deposited inside her, then closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to breathe.

The man who flew him to Spikemuth had been right, Victor realized. It was good to be the king.

Time passed after that, but neither Victor nor Marnie knew how much. By the time the two Pokémon Trainers finally came to their senses, they were lying on the cold, hard concrete of the arena, their clothes in total disarray and their bodies positively covered in sweat. Though Victor was still largely dressed, save for his trousers and boxers pulled down enough to reveal his now-softening cock, Marnie was a mess, entirely naked save for her boots and the jacket falling off her shoulders, practically her entire body open to viewing. Both the girl’s cunt and ass were red and sore from their respective poundings, and Victor had cum inside of her so much that some of his juices were overflowing out of her and onto the concrete below.

“I’m sorry I was so angry with you earlier,” Victor said after several moments of the two simply lying next to each other and trying to catch their breath. “I was worried. And scared. Scared I lost the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Marnie replied once she had caught her breath as well, doing nothing to cover herself up despite the fact she was still dribbling onto the pavement below. “For leavin’ Wyndon so quickly. For disappearin’. And for hurtin’ you.”

“Did you mean all those things you said?” Victor asked, turning to the half-naked girl lying beside him. “About feeling left behind? About wanting to hurt me?”

Marnie looked away, suddenly embarrassed despite herself. “Some of it, I suppose. I didn’t know _how_ to feel about you winnin’, if I’m bein’ honest with myself. All I’ve ever wanted was to be Champion, to make my brother proud, to put Spikemuth on the map. And when I lost…I resented you for it, I’ll admit. But it wasn’t you winnin’ that killed me, not really. It was the fact I lost at all.”

“I never meant to hurt you, you know,” Victor told her as he reached over and took Marnie’s closest hand in his, smiling lightly as he felt her fingers intertwine with his own. “I’d never hurt you, not on purpose, not in a million years. And I’m sorry if I did.”

“Don’t _you_ start apologizin’ now,” Marnie responded, looking back over at him with the tiniest hint of a smile on her face. “I’m sore enough already, thank you very much.”

They laughed at that before falling into a comfortable silence, holding hands as they laid there on the cold pavement of the Spikemuth Gym arena. The fact neither of them was fully dressed and both of them looked a right mess didn’t seem to bother them in the slightest, never mind the fact that any random passerby could see the Champion of Galar and the Spikemuth Gym Leader lying half-naked out in the open, having clearly just finished screwing each other’s brains out.

When Marnie next turned her head to look over at Victor, she was surprised to find the young man already looking at her, still blushing lightly, a small but confident smile on his face as he studied her, as though he had been doing it for several minutes now.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked as they stared at one another, his voice soft and gentle in stark contrast to his rough actions only minutes before.

Marnie raised an eyebrow at the question, another small smile twitching at the edge of her lips. “I’d say we’re rather past askin’ for permission at this point.”

“Even so,” Victor said, his smile widening a little. “Can I?”

“Please do.”

They were already practically lying next to each other, so Victor didn’t have to move much in order to lean in and press his lips against Marnie’s, closing his eyes as he felt her kiss him back. It was both slower and sweeter than their previous kisses, delivered in the heat of passion as one pounded into the other, but every bit as satisfying. It felt different, somehow, more meaningful, more powerful. It felt less like an act of passion and more like an act of love.

If Victor had to guess, he would say it felt like a _promise_ , and one he intended to keep.

“Mmm,” Marnie hummed contentedly as they finally pulled back, her eyes slowly opening to find Victor staring right back at her. Her face was as red as could be, but she didn’t seem to care in the slightest. “That was nice.”

“Yeah,” Victor agreed simply, still smiling goofily, “yeah, it was.”

“I do hope your _reward_ for becomin' Champion was equally as satisfyin’?” Marnie asked, a light smirk crossing her face as though she didn’t already know the answer.

“Quite satisfying,” Victor answered with another grin, already growing a little hard at the thought of what he had just done to Marnie, something he had every intention of doing again as many times as he could. “Best gift I’ve ever received, if I’m being honest. Thank you. For everything.”

“You’re welcome,” Marnie said, squeezing Victor’s hand in hers as her usually calm and quiet confidence finally began to return. “But, just so we’re clear: don’t go thinkin’ us bein’ an item changes anythin’. I’m still aimin’ to defeat you and become Champion, and I don't intend to stop until I do. You know that, right?”

“Of course,” Victor told her, still smiling confidently, determined to remain Champion as long as possible, no matter who was challenging him. “I’d not have it any other way.”

“Good,” Marnie confirmed before leaning over and giving Victor another kiss, “because that’s one thing I never plan on apologizin’ for. Properly or otherwise.”


End file.
